


Cuddles

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Summary: Dee misses his iron supplement, so Patton comes home to a cold boyfriend in a nest of blankets
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 64





	Cuddles

“I’m freezing, come here,” Dee mumbled. His arms were reaching out like a toddler, which matched the childish pout on his lips. His eyes were squeezed shut, furthering the image of a pouting toddler. Which, attitude wise, he tended to be some days. 

Patton’s heart fluttered. He had just walked into his boyfriend’s apartment after work, and saw the taller man curled up on the couch with two blankets. He was like a giant blanket burrito. His eyes were drooping, as if on the verge of a nap, which was unusual given the early evening hour. 

“Okay,” Patton went over to the nest of blankets and saw that Dee’s skin was pale. “Dee, did you take your supplements this morning?” 

Dee started to nod, but then sighed and mumbled out a quiet, “No.”

Patton tutted as he stood up to grab the iron supplements. Dee whined, and so he hurried to grab some water and some cookies for himself. He made it to the couch to see that Dee was pouting. 

“What’s up?” he asked, handing the pill and water to his cold companion. 

Dee took his pill before answering,“You left, after I asked you to come over.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry, I just needed to make sure I could take care of the important things first,” he looked at Dee through his eyelashes, “Please forgive me?” 

His boyfriend pretended to consider for a moment, exaggerating his facial expression and tapping his chin. “Hmm...” he let out a thoughtful hum, thrumming his fingers against his cheek. “Okay, only after you kiss me and cuddle to warm me up quicker.” 

Patton giggled, and leaned over to kiss the other. Pink blush crept it’s way to both of their cheeks. Patton never stopped loving Dee’s kisses, and Dee felt that every kiss was his first.

Patton shifted so that he was on the edge of the couch, letting Dee be the big spoon since he was taller. “Wanna watch something?” he offered. 

He felt Dee shake his head and nuzzle his neck. “No, just wanna get warm.” 

Patton smiled, turning his head back to steal one more kiss. They settled in together comfortably. They hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but the emotional and physical warmth between them was hypnotizing. So, snuggling up, they stayed wrapped together for the night. 


End file.
